


校服裙的褶子是24个而魔法少女不能穿鱼骨撑

by soberdaydream



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: 魔法少女是职业，无关性别





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 心血来潮的恶趣味，老规矩太雷人了所以打原创tag  
> 本篇包含以下内容：  
> #魔法少女  
> #杂乱的CP  
> #瞎鸡芭的设定  
> #毫无逻辑的段落
> 
> 如有不适请及时退出，么么扎:)

1\. HIGHLY  
“你为什么要给猫起一个怪名字？”洪渊俊用一个指头轻轻戳着黑猫的头顶，油光水滑的皮毛手感像是上等的绸缎，却比绸缎多了一丝温暖。  
“他跳到窗台上打翻了我的墨水，又一脚正好踩到报纸上，”金炳善搂过名字叫做HIGHLY的黑猫，“被爪印完全挡住的那个词是HIGHLY。”  
“哈？仅此而已？”  
“仅此而已。所以不要再说这是个怪名字， HIGHLY听得懂。”怀里的黑猫喵了一声，把头又朝金炳善的怀里拱了拱。

2\. KRAD  
天色渐渐暗了下来，金炳善的身体也越来越轻。夕阳沉进地平线的那一瞬间魔法少女芙蕾塔的完全体即刻实装，原本一头短短的碎发变成了及腰的马尾，深棕的眼珠也变成了浅金色。早已见怪不怪的洪渊俊把书包收拾好，看着金炳善把枪背在身后，长腿一迈踏上窗台。  
“已经很晚了，要搭个便车吗？”高跟鞋踩在窗台上的声音被夜风吹散，金炳善向房顶发射了一支抓钩，整个人挂在夜色中摇曳。  
“好意我心领了，”洪渊俊拎起书包，“我可以走回去。”  
“你知道从高处看，晚上的风景很美的对吧？”金炳善又尝试了一下。  
“你知道很多时候美丽的不是风景，而是陪你看风景的人对吧？”洪渊俊拉开教室的门，牵起了在门口等候多时的另个人的手。

3\. MEET  
洪渊俊在自家公寓的阳台发现重伤昏迷的魔法少女之后陷入了沉思。对方身上的伤痕，与其说是伤痕，不如说更像是具象化的诅咒。  
“这些伤很痛吧？我可以帮你吗？祈祷会有用吗？还是需要送你去医院？” 被陌生声音吵醒的金炳善勉强睁开了眼睛。  
“为什么你能看见我和我的伤疤？” 

说来话长，但是总之缘分天注定，初来乍到的魔法少女金炳善就暂时落脚在洪渊俊的家里，在魔力渐渐恢复之后金炳善身体上的伤痕也褪去了。  
“所以别人看不见你，”洪渊俊把一杯水放在金炳善面前，“也不知道你的存在？” 金炳善点点头，洪渊俊只能疑惑的想要伸手去摸一下金炳善苍白的脸颊。  
“你看的见我，自然也能碰的到我。”金炳善一口气喝光了水，“你和别的……不一样。”  
“麻瓜？”  
“……人类。”  
停了一会儿，金炳善伸手在空气里画了一个圈，金色的光芒凭空而出，在纤细的指尖变成了一个精巧的圆环。 “你想要个戒指还是手镯？你看的见我，就能看的见其他人……他们也能看见你。”金炳善把手掌伸到洪渊俊眼前，“至少给你一个报警器。”  
洪渊俊笑了出来，“学校不允许在手上带饰品，给我一个耳钉吧。” 

4\. TRUTH  
“你为什么不告诉洪渊俊真相？”黑猫HIGHLY在床上伸了个懒腰。午后的阳光甚好，纵使猫的身躯有诸多不便，可是在用来享受日光浴的时候却无比愉悦。  
“你指哪个真相？”金炳善出神的看着远方，阳光下的城市到底埋藏了多少秘密，谁知道呢？  
“魔法少女才能看见魔法少女。”被那样翠绿的眼珠盯着，任何人，或者任何魔法少女，都无法轻易的把谎言说出口。  
“我在等着真相成为真相的那一天。” 

5\. SNIPER  
“我以为魔法少女的战斗方式会更加，”洪渊俊停顿了一下，似乎是要找一个合适的词，“具有美感。你知道，像是召唤阵，库洛牌，或者元素法术……” “确实有一些守旧派和复古爱好者的魔法少女会选择那样的方式，”金炳善把最后一颗子弹压紧后合上枪膛，“但是我个人倾向更高效一点的解决方式。” “这也是自己选择的？” 金炳善笑了笑，“如果你愿意，甚至可以用火箭炮，但是千万小心别反伤了自己。” “这里看起来有故事。” “是我之前的队友，被反弹后的火箭弹幕杀伤力不亚于一颗导弹……” “……抱歉。” “没关系，海成只是从魔法少女界退役了而已。” 洪渊俊想了想，又开口问：“退役，该说是好事，还是坏事？” 金炳善笑了笑，“是不是好事我不好说，但是至少不是坏事。” 

6\. CAPE  
上膛，瞄准，射击，目标化成一缕半透明的烟消逝。首屈一指的魔法少女今天也轻松的完成了任务。但是金炳善总觉得事情没有这么简单。  
事实证明人类的第六感有时候很准，魔法少女的第六感，更准。  
金炳善下意识的用枪托向后一击，背后一个身影突然显现在漆黑的夜空里。一只手轻易的接住了枪托，熟练的反手上提，那把枪瞬间掉落在地。  
“好久不见，魔法少女芙蕾塔。”  
声音又低沉又迷人，金炳善转过身子，看着昔日的战友正笑眯眯的站在自己身后。  
“我以为你会再也不想见我了，沸雪。”金炳善低头看着自己的鞋尖，无比庆幸此刻夜色挡住了脸上的大部分红晕。  
“我是对组织不满又不是对你不满，我以为你分得清。”被称作沸雪的那位身上披着光学迷彩的斗篷，只露一张脸。  
“可是你还是选择了退出。”  
“我只是退出组织，并没有退出战斗。”沸雪向金炳善伸出了手，“我将永远是你的护盾。”  
金炳善用脚尖拨开了落在两人中间的狙击枪，飞身投入了白璨萤的怀抱。

7\. ARROW  
洪渊俊满脸疑惑的看着金炳善，对方正在给已经变成人形的HIGHLY摘掉脖子上的项圈。  
“你从来没跟我说过HIGHLY可以变成人。”  
“哦是吗，抱歉，我可能忘记了。”金炳善拍了拍HIGHLY的后背，对方站起来，规规矩矩的跟洪渊俊鞠躬问好，洪渊俊忙不迭的回礼。“变成人需要的魔力太多，所以平时为了积攒能量，以猫的形态会轻松一些。”  
洪渊俊耸了耸肩，魔法少女的任务是守护善良美好的梦境，但是黑猫……怎么说都会令人多想。  
像是读到了洪渊俊眼神里的疑惑，金炳善又缓缓开口：“HIGHLY的能力不是屠戮而是守护，现在只是跟着我暂时修行，另外一位新成员估计过几天你也可以见到。”  
“你这是自作主张把我家当成了据点吗？”比起人，洪渊俊似乎对猫的兴趣更大。  
“另一位新成员可就厉害了哦，”金炳善难得露出了一丝狡黠的微笑，“那位射出的可是丘比特之金箭。如果你愿意，甚至可以百步穿杨，射中某人的心。”  
“说不定等我年老色衰的时候可以一试。”洪渊俊倒在床上，“现在还是省了吧。”

========================================================================================

洪渊俊被手机的闹铃吵醒，他伸手在枕边摸了摸，比起手机他先抓到了郑然官枕在头下的手臂。对方迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，对着洪渊俊露出一个傻笑。  
洪渊俊关了手机闹铃，午睡总是令人愉悦，尤其是和心爱的人一起，抱着荒废掉整个下午的决心，一觉睡到天荒地老。但是今天晚上他还有训练，他得回基地。  
郑然官看着洪渊俊额头的汗珠，问他要不要把空调再开大一点。  
“不用了，我只是刚才做了个惊心动魄的梦。”  
“哦，是吗，你梦见了什么？”  
“我梦见了……魔法少女。”  
郑然官突然爆发出来的笑声让洪渊俊想用枕头堵上他的嘴，但是他想了想，还是俯身下去用自己的嘴唇封住了那些傻笑。郑然官伸手揽过纤瘦的肩膀，在光滑的后背上慢慢抚摸。手掌顺着脊柱沟缓缓向下，睡前的欢愉令洪渊俊的后穴依然酥软，对于在入口打转的手指毫无招架之力。  
“我要回基地了，”洪渊俊撑起身子，肋骨轻易把前胸的皮肤顶出起伏的痕迹，“别忘了你明天也有比赛。”  
郑然官恋恋不舍的松手，看洪渊俊慵懒的下床，穿衣服，拨了拨睡塌了的头发。  
“如果你是魔法少女，那么我要是什么呢？风流倜傥的怪盗，无恶不作的反派，还是机智过人的军师？”郑然官搂着被子，眯着眼睛问洪渊俊。  
“你啊，”洪渊俊拐过来捏住郑然官肉肉的脸，“你是个憨憨。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一点点魔法少女的后续，然而本质是带孩子【。

柳济鸿不可置信的揉了揉眼睛，看着坐在自己电脑桌上的……魔法少女？  
不过这个魔法少女似乎有点，不拘小节。两条被长袜包裹的细腿从蓬蓬裙下摆伸出来，大大咧咧的朝着柳济鸿的方向晃着半挂在脚上的鞋子。  
“那这个是你的武器吗？弓，冷兵器？”柳济鸿指着斜倒在桌子上的长弓，看起来足有一人高，诡谲的花纹浮动在暗金色的弓身之上。  
被称作伊莉希特的魔法少女咧着嘴笑了，“没想到老到如你，也有看走眼的一天。”  
柳济鸿回神过来的时候朴帝珉的脸已经几乎凑到了他鼻尖。对面的人眨了眨眼睛，清澈的琥珀色瞳孔中映出了红色的光晕。“我的武器是一定射中目标的瞄准力，”停顿，“以及看穿你在想什么的读心力。”  
柳济鸿像赶虫子一样梗着脖子在眼前挥了挥手，魔法少女轻松的一个闪身然后蹦蹦跳跳的跑向窗边。在即将跃出窗口的瞬间柳济鸿突然想说些什么，但是还没来得及开口，窗外已经只剩下夜色中的一个背景。夏夜里凉凉的海风吹进来，带着棕榈树和沙滩的味道。

摘掉耳机之后柳济鸿被雨点打在玻璃上的声音吓了一跳。刚才他专注于游戏，完全没意识到外面已经是雷雨交加。  
“那孩子……”柳济鸿的眼神开始和心思一样飘忽，“不会遇到什么麻烦了吧？”  
直到柳济鸿实在是累的不行下播，洗漱完躺倒在床上的时候朴帝珉才跌跌撞撞也进了屋子。他看起来完全没有了之前的自在，反而浑身写满了狼狈。头发已经湿透了，一缕缕没精打采的趴在前额，衣服上沾了不少泥污——至少柳济鸿希望那是泥污而不是其他什么东西。朴帝珉张了张没什么血色的嘴唇，一头倒在了床上。  
“啊至少先擦干啊……”

第一次看见朴帝珉受伤的时候可把柳济鸿吓得不轻。他好歹是正经参过军的人，场面也见过不少，但是看见原本高自己半头的身体在地板上痛苦的缩成一团，周围还浮现着不同颜色的光点，还是给了柳济鸿不小的冲击。他想上前去看看朴帝珉的情况，却被对方用仿佛是最后一点力气制止了。  
“给我时间，让我缓缓就好。”  
柳济鸿二十多年的人生里头一次产生了希望自己是个游戏角色的念头。他无比希望此刻的自己是那个带着蓝色贝雷帽的狙击手，可以用一针纳米激素帮助面前的人度过难关。  
然而事实证明柳济鸿，还是大意了。  
今天朴帝珉又找了一串让柳济鸿无法拒绝的理由，床湿了，外面打雷吓人，会做噩梦，怕冷，声音怯生生的，眼里不知道是演技还是真情的全是委屈。柳济鸿叹了口气，往床的一侧拱了拱身子算是默许。毛茸茸的脑袋立刻像被主人召唤的小狗一样凑了过来。朴帝珉抱着枕头，毫不客气的占据了柳济鸿的半张床。

柳济鸿迷迷糊糊的从梦中醒来，遮光性能过于良好的窗帘让他失去了对时间的判断。不过今天本来就是休息日，也无所谓早晚。身边的魔法少女在褪去了战斗武装之后似乎也只是个普通的孩子，睡得沉静安稳，偶尔发出一两声轻微的鼾声。  
柳济鸿忍住了一脚踢醒朴帝珉的欲望，翻了翻身又再次入眠。


End file.
